1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a help file generating method and apparatus and a help message generating system and method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to generate a help file used commonly in different models of image forming apparatuses, which are capable of adding to a help message descriptions of different functions of the different models of the image forming apparatuses, and a system and method of generating the help message for a different software version.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a driver for an image forming apparatus is installed in a computer to drive the image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a multi-functional device (MFD). The MFD is a device that includes functions of a printer, a copier, a scanner, and the like. The driver provides a user with a help message describing the functions of each image forming apparatus so as to help the user. Since the help message is dependent on a model of each image forming apparatus, a plurality of help messages should be provided to correspond to respective image forming apparatuses.
An example of a method of providing such a help message is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,361.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing conventional help messages corresponding to respective printers. Referring to FIG. 1, a first printer driver for driving a first printer 112 is installed in a computer, and a user interface 114 of the first printer driver provides a first printer driver user with a first help message 116 describing a function of the first printer 112. Further, a second printer driver user interface 124 of a second printer 122 provides the user with a second help message 126, and a third printer driver user interface 134 of a third printer 132 provides the user with a third help message 136.
As described above, different models of printers generate their own help messages. Generally, only a small number of functions are different in among the printers while most of the contents of the help messages are identical except descriptions of the different functions. However, although there is a common part in the help message of each model, help messages corresponding to the respective models should be provided to indicate the descriptions of the different functions. Therefore, there is a drawback in that producing a driver including a help file causes a waste of time.
In addition, in a case of original manufacturer (OEM), only the OEM's name needs to be changed in a help message. Even in this case, a new help message needs to be generated by changing the OEM's name, and a driver including the help message needs to be produced.